Party Plan
by blackmagicseal
Summary: One-short. Gaspard ingin memberi Silabus pesta kejutan. Tapi apakah dengan berbohong itu baik? Warning. upload dari ponsel.


Back

Fandom: Hack/G.U

Create Time: 2/19/2013 03:25 PM  
Modify Time: 2/19/2013 03:27 PM

Fandom: Hack/G.U  
Disclaimer: Yang bikin game dan karakter bukan aku. Aku hanya meminjam karakter mereka.  
Author: Okta  
Rating: PG-13  
Language: Indonesia  
Warning: Tidak ada.  
Pair: Haseo/Silabus lebih ke friendship.  
Status: Complete  
A/N: I love this cute pair~

Summary: Baiklah, pesta kejutan untuk Silabus? Itu ide Gaspard. Haseo akan ikut merencanakannya secara diam-diam. Tetapi, saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Rencana lain harus dijalankan.

Party Plan

Ketika Ryou akan log in ke 'The World', dia melihat bahwa ada e-mail di inbox-nya. Karena itu Ryou mengecek e-mail yang masuk itu. Dibacanya bahwa email itu dari Gaspard.  
'Huh, pesta kejutan untuk Silabus?'. Ryou membaca judul surat yang diterimanya. Dia kemudian membukanya.

Dear Haseo,  
Apakah kamu tahu bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Silabus? Hehe... :3  
Karena itu, ayo kita buat pesta kejutan untuknya?  
Tapi jangan sampai Silabus tahu~  
Ini akan menjadi pesta kejutan pertama kita. Hihihi... Pasti Silabus akan terkejut.  
Temui aku di Chaos Gate untuk mempersiapkan pestanya.

Sincerely, Gaspard.

'Huh, ulang tahun Silabus ya...' Karena belum ada tanda-tanda AIDA dan tidak ada pekerjaan dari Yata, Ryou merasa kenapa tidak? Lagipula selama dia bermain, mungkin perayaan ulang tahun yang pernah dibuat adalah miliknya dan Shino...  
Ryou menulis balasan kepada Gaspard dan menutup e-mailnya. Dia kemudian log in.  
Di 'The World', Ryou kini adalah Haseo, The Terror of Death. Sang ex-PKK.

ΔServer's Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu, Chaos Gate.  
Haseo yang baru saja tiba langsung disambut oleh Gaspard... dan Silabus?  
'Huh, bukannya hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari Silabus?' Haseo menatap kearah Gaspard dengan tanda tanya. Dia kemudian melihat kearah Silabus.  
"Halo Haseo." Seperti biasa, wajah Silabus sangat bersahabat. Dia tersenyum hangat padanya.  
"Hei," Haseo masih belum terlalu kebal dengan senyumannya itu menjadi agak salah tingkah. Dia dapat menutupinya dengan menggaruk pipinya.  
Gaspard dan Haseo hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Silabus penasaran.  
Silabus menyadari bahwa Gaspard dan Haseo saling lirik. "Um... apakah sebaiknya aku tidak ada disini?" Dia menjadi merasa tidak enak.

Silabus baru saja selesai menjelaskan tentang 'The World' kepada pemain baru ketika dia melihat temannya, Gaspard berjalan masuk. Silabus dapat malihat kalau wajah Gaspard seperti terkejut saat melihatnya. Setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari pemain baru itu, Silabus berjalan mendekatinya dan memberi salam.

Mendengar kata-kata Silabus, Gaspard langsung terperanjat. Dia kemudian menggeleng dengan agak keras sampai telinganya yang lebar bergoyang. Dia lalu memandang Silabus dengan serius. Silabus menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Gaspard.  
"Tentu bukan itu Silabus..." Gaspard berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Dia tahu bahwa temannya itu akan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah jika dia tidak segera bertindak. Dia tidak ingin sampai rencana pestanya diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan. "Uhm... sebenarnya aku memanggil Haseo karena-ya!" Mata Gaspard berbinar. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin membeli sesuatu dari kios kita. Tetapi barang itu sudah habis." Gaspard bercerita dengan semangat. "Karena dia terlihat kecewa, maka aku berjanji akan mencarikannya." Dia lalu berbalik kearah Haseo. "Karena itu, aku meminta Haseo untuk mencarikannya."  
"Oh, jadi begitu?" Silabus mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahwa Gaspard selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk kios mereka.  
"Yah." Haseo yang kini sedikit mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gaspard ikut bicara. Dia menggaruk kepalanya.  
Saat perhatian Silabus teralih kearah Haseo, Gaspard cepat-cepat menulis e-mail kepada Haseo. Setelah selesai, dia mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Silabus.  
PING  
Haseo yang melihat Gaspard berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Silabus darinya langsung membuka e-mail dan membacanya.

Bawa Silabus pergi.

Haseo membaca pesan singkat itu. Saat dia kembali, itu bertepatan dengan saat Silabus melihat kearahnya. Gaspard kini juga melihat kearahnya.  
"Haseo, barang yang dicari adalah 'Amber Dragon Eye' yang bisa ditemukan di ΔConcealed Military Berserker." Gaspard memberitahu dengan tergesa-gesa.  
'Oh... dia bisa membuat cerita dalam waktu singkat.' Pikir Haseo. "Ok."  
Mendengar itu, Silabus merasa ini saatnya dia harus pamit walaupun dia masih merasa agak aneh dengan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara kedua temannya itu. Tapi, saat dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa, apa yang akan dia katakan terpotong oleh perkataan Haseo.  
"Hei, mau pergi sama-sama?"  
Yuuichi mengedipkan matanya di dunia nyata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Silabus menjawab. "Oh... tapi bukankah Haseo akan pergi bersama Gaspard?" Dia melihat temannya yang berwarna pink itu.  
"Hahaha, kamu lucu Silabus~" Gaspard menepuk lengan Silabus. "Aku tidak bisa ikut." Dia mulai membuat alasan. "Karena ada janji dengan Piros." Gaspard kemudian tersenyum.  
Haseo menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Gaspard mulai pandai berbicara.' "Ah," Haseo bersuara. "Jika kamu tidak bisa, aku send-"  
"Tentu aku bersedia!" Silabus mengangguk.  
Akhirnya menggunakan Chaos Gate mereka berdua bertransportasi ke ΔConcealed Military Berserker. Saat cahaya mereka menghilang, Gaspard bernafas lega.  
"Phew, untung saja tidak ketahuan." Gaspard sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia telah berbohong pada Silabus. Teman tidak boleh saling berbohong. Tapi..."Baiklah, aku juga akan meminta bantuan kepada Piros." Dengan badan tegap, Gaspard berdiri di dekat Chaos Gate. "Ups, aku juga harus memberitahu Death Grunty..." Dia lalu pergi ke Dol Dona.

ΔConcealed Military Berserker.  
Silabus berjalan sambil memandang punggung Haseo. Dia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan darinya. Gaspard tidak biasanya merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Tapi, jika Gaspard atau juga Haseo tidak ingin memberitahunya, Silabus tidak akan memaksa...  
Haseo merasa sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya rekannya yang sepertinya terobsesi dengan warna hijau itu diam. Dia kemudian menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Silabus sedang memandangnya. Tapi tatapannya terasa jauh.  
Haseo entah kenapa menjadi khawatir dan akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Tetapi, Silabus ternyata tetap berjalan maju sehingga dia menabrak Haseo dan karena Haseo tidak siap, keduanya jatuh di tanah.  
Silabus akhirnya tersadar. Wajah Silabus berubah menjadi merah padam. Kepalanya tepat berada di dada Haseo. Dia kemudian buru-buru minta maaf. Tetapi saat berusaha menggunakan tangannya untuk bertumpu, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya karena Haseo memegang kepala Silabus dengan sebelah tangannya.  
"Um... Haseo, aku tidak bisa berdiri kalau kamu tidak melepaskanku." Silabus protes. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu dan bingung.  
Haseo menatap keatas. Langit virtual yang ada diatasnya terlihat cukup nyata dan juga berwarna biru.  
"Hei, apa yang ada di pikiranmu." Haseo memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu untuk berbicara dengan Silabus karena berbicara apalagi dari hati ke hati merupakan luar zona aman miliknya. Orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya membuka hati dan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya adalah Shino kemudian Ovan. Lalu...  
"Tidak ada..." Silabus terdiam. Kalau saja ini bukan hanya virtual, dia pasti dapat mendengar detak jantung Haseo dan Haseo akan tahu bahwa dia lebih gugup daripada yang sekarang ditampilkan karakternya.  
Yuuichi mencoba menarik nafas secara pelan-pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dipikirannya masih berkecambuk keraguan. Sebenarnya dia berbohong kalau dirinya tidak merasa apa-apa kalau Gaspard menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.  
"Apa kamu memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Mac Anu tadi?" Suara Haseo mengembalikan perhatiannya ke situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Di dalam online game.  
"Yah," Silabus mengakuinya. Warna wajahnya telah normal kembali. Haseo masih belum melepaskan pegangannya.  
"Gaspard temanmu kan."  
Silabus terdiam sebentar. "Ya. Kami selalu bersama."  
Haseo terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tetapi akhirnya dia memutuskannya. "Memang benar kami menyembunyikan sesuatu." Perkataan Haseo membuat hati Silabus sedikit terasa sakit. Ternyata apa yang dia pikirkan benar. "Tapi, Gaspard mempunyai alasan." Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari rambut cokelat Silabus. "Apakah kamu mempercayai Gaspard, Silabus?"  
"Ya." Silabus menjawab. Dia mulai merasa bodoh telah meragukan temannya itu. "Aku percaya padanya." Silabus kemudian duduk dan memandang kearah Haseo yang masih tidur terlentang. Haseo melirik kearah Silabus "Aku juga percaya padamu, Haseo." Silabus tersenyum.  
"Uhm." Haseo yang tadinya terlalu khawatir dan tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang tadi dilakukannya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Dia langsung duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Tetapi Silabus sudah melihatnya.  
Silabus hanya tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih." Silabus lalu berdiri dan melihat kearah lain. Dia memberi kesempatan kepada Haseo untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi tentang item yang Gaspard cari?"  
"Er..ehem." Haseo kini juga berdiri. "Ya. Itu cuma alasan. Tapi sejak kita disini..." Haseo dapat melihat sekelompok monster mulai mendekat kearah mereka. "Ayo kita selesaikan area ini." Dia kemudian mengeluarkan senjatanya.  
Silabus juga mengeluarkan senjata miliknya. "Baiklah Haseo."  
Mereka kemudian mulai bertarung.  
SKIP  
SKIP  
"Selamat ulang tahun Silabus!"  
Silabus yang baru saja membuka pintu Canard terkejut mendengar teriakan Gaspard. Dia mendapat pesan dari Gaspard agar menemuinya di Canard Home.  
Dilihatnya ada teman-temannya berada di ruangan itu. Kuhn berjalan kearahnya dan menyalaminya.  
"Selamat ulang tahun Silabus!" Dia lalu menariknya ke tengah ruangan.  
Atoli memberinya sesuatu. Sebuah accessory. "Selamat ulang tahun." Dia tersenyum.  
"Um... terimakasih Atoli."  
Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya dan Alkaid terlihat gembira. "Silabus, ini artinya kamu sudah bertambah tua." Dia kemudian memberi sebuah item. "Hadiah dariku." Silabus menerimanya.  
"Hahaha, aku belum terlalu tua Alkaid. Tapi terimakasih."  
"Oh... ini sungguh mengharukan." Piros yang duduk di dekat Death Grunty memandang kearahnya tetapi Death Grunty mengabaikannya dan melompat turun. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Silabus berdiri.  
"Nah, sebenarnya ini bukan pekerjaanku. Tetapi selamat ulang tahun." Death Grunti mengucapkannya dengan tampang sok keren. Tetapi Silabus masih tetap berterimakasih.  
"Um... Silabus." Gaspard terlihat agak ragu. "Maaf kemarin..."  
Silabus menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih. Dia lalu memeluk Gaspard. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku."  
"Hhehe." Gaspard terlihat senang. "Sebenarnya aku kemarin ingin meminta tolong Haseo untuk mengundang semua orang dan menyiapkan kejutan. Tapi akhirnya aku meminta bantuan Kuhn dan Piros." Gaspard tersenyum. "Aku senang kalau Silabus merasa senang." Gaspard kemudian berlari saat namanya dipanggil oleh Piros.  
"Hei." Silabus melihat Haseo berjalan menuju kearahnya.  
"Hai Haseo. Apakah ini?" Silabus melihat sekeliling. Entah bagaimana Gaspard bisa memberi hiasan pita dan balon di Canard. Bahkan ada kue ulang tahun.  
"Yap." Dia lalu berdiri di depan Silabus. "Untukmu." Silabus menerima pemberian Haseo. Sebuah batu berwarna hijau.  
"Aku hanya menemukan ini." Haseo mencoba menjelaskan. "Kalau tidak suka, kamu bisa membuangnya."  
Silabus menggeleng. "Aku akan menyimpannya." Dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih."  
"Hei!" Kuhn berteriak. "Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?!"  
Mereka kemudian berjejer dan menggunakan fungsi capture untuk berfoto. Silabus merasa amat senang bersama teman-temannya.  
SKIP  
Yuuichi melihat kearah layar miliknya. Dia tersenyum melihat foto yang mereka ambil beberapa hari yang lalu. Pesta kejutan untuknya.  
Fin.


End file.
